


Mixtape- Reddie

by BearBear427208



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearBear427208/pseuds/BearBear427208
Summary: The Losers club are a diverse bunch with many different tastes in music, but they all know that whatever genre or artist; Richie's got you covered. So when they go to his house and find a new mixtape he's been working on, they're all excited. But it turns out that this mix is a bit different than the ones he's made in the past.Apparently there's another popular Reddie fic called mixtape on whatpad, this isn't that.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Mixtape- Reddie

Eddie thought Richie's room was ridiculous. It was cleaner than he expected, but not at all organized.

Posters for bands, movies, and video games hung on the walls randomly, some with the corners curling away from the plain wallpaper. Books and comics were stacked on a bookshelf that looked ready to collapse. Action figures of a wide variety of characters stood on a wooden panel nailed above his bed. His bed was twin size with a black comforter and blue pillows. He had a whole corner devoted to his boom box, which sat on a small desk pilled with tapes of music and paper and pencils. Next to the desk was an overflowing waste paper basket. Next to that was another overflowing basket, this one full of Hawaiian shirts.

"Ridiculous," Eddie mumbled, looking around at the unorganized disaster.

"What do you mean 'ridiculous'?" Richie asked, obviously offended. 

"No, nothing, it's just... I didn't know a room could be so... Richie," Eddie explained.

"What does that mean?" Richie shot back.

"Your room... Is like... If I had to describe you, I would just show a picture of this room. It's so very absolutely ridiculously Richie Tozier," Eddie answered.

"So Tozier, you still play with toys?" Mike asked, reaching for an action figure. Richie basically tackled him before he could.

"They're not toys, they're action figures. Bev, don't touch that!" Richie said when he saw her touching one of his laminated comic books.

"Why not? Why is it laminated?" Bev asked.

"Because it's super rare. I had to do a bunch of chores to get enough money for that. It's limited edition," he said, snatching the laminated comic from Beverly's hand. 

"Have you actually read any of these books? Or are they just for show?" Bill asked, referring to the thick books piled on the bookshelf. 

"Of course I've read them. I only keep my favorites on the bookshelf. The rest are in the closet."

" _The rest?_ " Stanley looked shocked. 

"You've actually read To Kill a Mockingbird? For fun?" Ben asked, taken aback.

"Yeah! It's all time favorite of mine. People say that it has too many metaphors, but I think that that's the beauty of it. My favorite line is way at the beginning, the first page, in fact. It's: 'When enough years had gone by to enable us to look back on them,' the line continues after that, but that part of that sentence is my favorite in the whole book. When enough years pass, I'll be able to look back at myself from now, and laugh," Richie beemed, earning surprised looks from everyone else in the room. 

"Wow, Rich. This whole time you let me think that you were stupid," Eddie joked. 

"Gee, thanks Eddie. Stan, don't touch that!" Richie ran over to Stanley, who was messing with the tape of his AC DC poster. 

"You working on a new mixtape? Is it blues? Rock?" Mike asked, looking at the corner with the boom box. 

"Really? A new mixtape? The last one was great, Rich. Is this one jazz? You know I love jazz," Stanley immediately turned his attention to the same corner as Mike. 

"No, way. Rich likes Rap more. Isn't that right Rich?" Bev asked, obviously hoping for a mixtape she would like.

"It's gotta be classical. That's like, the only genre he hasn't done," Bill guessed. 

"I bet it's gonna be pop music," Ben said. Beverly smiled knowingly.

"It's nothing yet. Just a prototype. It's not ready for listening yet," Richie answered. The rest of the Losers looked disappointed, obviously wanting to hear the new tape. 

"Come on, Rich. Can't you play it for us? Please?" Eddie asked. He wasn't much of a music fan, but Richie always picked the best songs. 

"No way. Not yet."

"Richie, can you show me where the bathroom is?" Beverly asked. Richie nodded and walked towards the door, and Beverly winked on her way out. The 5 boys immediately walked over to the boom box, put in the tape, and pressed play.

The tape started with "Songbird". An unusual choice for Richie, who usually didn't like love songs. Richie burst through the door just as the song ended and tried to get to the boom box, but the boys had found a way to put it on top of the bookshelf (Eddie had to climb on Mike's shoulders, but it was worth it). 

Richie attempted to reach the top shelf, and even tried using his desk chair, but Mike grabbed it and sat in it before he could.

The next song was "More than I can say". Eddie smiled at this song. Richie always picked the best songs.

"Richie, two love songs in a row? Is there something your not telling us about? Or someone?" Stan teased. 

"No! No, there's not! How the fuck did you even get that up there!?" Richie frantically jumped and stretched his arm as far as he could, trying to get the boom box.

Eddie's heart sank to his stomach as another love song played. Bill was right. As "Time After Time" played in the background, Eddie wondered who it could be. He also wondered why he cared so much. He knew he shouldn't. He knew it shouldn't matter to him. But it did. 

A look of sheer panic spread across Richie's face and he tried frantically to climb the bookshelf to get to the boom box. He knew what song was next. Mike and Ben pulled him off of the bookshelf, partly because he was going to hurt himself, party because they where curious to see what was next. 

Richie's face went completely red as the song ended and the next song began. He tried urgently to escape Mike and Bills grip, but they held him back with great strength.

Now all Richie could do was fix his glasses and try to come up with a good excuse. 

Eddie's heart rose from his stomach to his throat, restricting him from speaking as "Eddie My Love" flowed from the boom box. He blushed more and more every time the song repeated the line. 

"You've got some explaining to do, Rich," Beverly said, walking in as the song ended. Apparently it was the end of the mixtape, because no song played after that. 

"It was a birthday present!" Richie said after a brief silence. "I realized that Ed's never told me what kind of music he listens to, so I was going to make a mixtape for each different genre that I could think of. I just so happen to start with the love song one first. I put 'Eddie My Love' on there as a joke. And because it's a really good song," Richie explained, hoping they would fall for it. 

Eddies heart went back to it's rightfull place in his chest. Of course Richie didn't like him. Of course he didn't. Then Eddie asked himself a question that shook him to his core. A question that echoed in his heart for a minute before reaching his head. He didn't ask it out loud. He never would. Never.

"Why am I disappointed?" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic so I'm open to any criticism or comments. I've only done one shots so far and I want to do a fic with multiple chapters, so let me know if you have any tips!


End file.
